


"You. Me. Snowman. Now." (Thor/OC)

by Athena83



Series: Happy Holiday Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Holiday Bingo 2019, Holidays, Snow, Snowed In, building a snowman, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena83/pseuds/Athena83
Summary: Marta is snowed in and has been abandoned by her best friend, who is stranded in Captain America's cabin, when she sees Thor outside. Wintry fun ensues.
Relationships: Thor/Original Female Character
Series: Happy Holiday Bingo 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565836
Kudos: 4





	"You. Me. Snowman. Now." (Thor/OC)

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a sequel to [Snowed In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762652), but can definitely be read as a stand-alone.

Marta was curled up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, as she stared out the window of her cabin at the snow, which was still falling thick and fast. She was bored and she didn’t like it. She was _supposed_ to be hanging out with her best friend, but since _she_ was still snowed in at Steve’s cabin, Marta was alone. She still couldn’t believe her _best friend_ had abandoned her for Captain America. Of course, she couldn’t really _blame_ her for that, but why couldn’t _she_ have gotten snowed in with someone, too?

She sighed and stood so she could find something to look at besides the white drifts beyond the window, but before she could turn away, she saw someone walking through the snow. Moving closer to the window, she realized it was Thor. _The_ Thor.

Grabbing her coat and checking her hair in the mirror by the coat rack, she opened the door and ran outside. It didn’t take her long to spot Thor, who didn’t seem bothered by the snow or cold at all, and she started to trudge through the deep drifts as she made her way over to him.

Misjudging the depth of one of the drifts, she stumbled and fell with a cry. Thor turned at the sound and ran to her side.

“Are you all right?”

She took the hand he held out to her and gasped lightly as he easily pulled her to her feet. “I’m… I’m fine, thank you.”

She was momentarily stunned by his smile, and even more so when he asked, “May I?”

He motioned to the snow on her clothes and she nodded numbly. He brushed the snow from her arms and back, then moved back to face her.

“You are much braver than the others. They are all too frightened to venture forth into this snow.”

Though she was still a bit stunned to be standing in front of the God of Thunder, she was quickly getting back to her usual self. She raised a brow. “You’re not, I see.”

He laughed. “I am frightened of very little, and there is nothing on this mountain that could fill me with fear.”

She smirked. “I think I might believe that.”

Grinning, he asked, “But what brings you out into this weather?”

Before she could stop herself, she replied, “You.”

She could have kicked herself, but before she had time to feel too embarrassed by her blunt statement, Thor nodded as though it was perfectly normal for someone to brave a blizzard just to get a glimpse of him.

In an effort to move on from her embarrassing pronouncement, she asked, “So you’re not cold? I mean, you’re not even wearing sleeves.” She reached out to touch his arm lightly, then couldn’t stop herself from squeezing his bicep. “That’s… that’s impressive.”

Thor grinned wider. “Thank you! And no, I am not cold.”

Marta glanced at the snow around her, then bent down and scooped up a handful. “You know, this is perfect snow for building a snowman.”

“You wish to build a man of snow?”

“It might be fun.”

“What will the man of snow do?”

“Do? Nothing. It’s just fun. Wait? You’ve never built a snowman? Like, _ever_?”

“I have had no need for a man made of snow.”

Marta raised a brow and walked back toward her cabin, calling over her shoulder, “You. Me. Snowman. Now.”

Thor laughed and followed her.

An hour later, they’d succeeded in building the biggest snowman Marta had ever made, thanks to Thor’s help.

“I could have used your help back when I was a kid during the neighborhood snowman competitions.”

“I would have been happy to assist.”

Marta stood, hands on hips, as she admired their wintry work of art. “It’s pretty impressive.”

“It is indeed! The mightiest of all men of snow. No enemy could vanquish him.”

“Well, the sun might.”

“I shall have a word with Sol. She shall not destroy our mighty warrior of snow. Although I shall also have to have a word with Loki to be sure he does not use him for ill.”

Marta looked surprised. “You think he would do that?”

Thor smiled reassuringly at her. “Of course not! But when it comes to Loki, it is best to preempt him.”

Marta nodded, then shivered. “Makes sense.”

“But you are cold! Come! We must warm you next to the fire.”

Marta led the way back inside her cabin and hovered next to the couch, unsure of how to handle a god in her living room.

Thor grabbed the blanket that was still lying across the back of the couch. “Sit! I shall attend to the fire.” He draped the blanket across her shoulders, then knelt next to the fireplace.

She pulled the blanket closer around herself as she watched Thor build the fire, mesmerized by his hands and strong arms. She flushed at the thought of those hands on her skin and hoped he would think the red staining her cheeks was from the cold.

“There! A nice, roaring fire to warm you!”

Marta grinned. “Thank you.”

“It is my pleasure.”

“Are you going to sit?”

“Not yet. I must prepare a warming drink for you.”

She turned so she could follow his progress to the kitchen. “What kind of drink?”

“A wonderful concoction that little Morgan introduced to me. I believe it is called hot cocoa. Have you had it before?”

Marta stifled a laugh. “I have, yes! I’d love some now, though, it sounds perfect.”

He returned a few minutes later, carrying two mugs of hot cocoa. “Lucky for us, Stark had these cabins fully stocked. Look! There are even these little bits of delicious white fluff! Marshmallows, I think Morgan called them. A delicacy!”

Marta grinned as she took her mug from Thor. “Indeed.”

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door and then they heard Tony yell, “What’s the idea with King Frosty out here?”

Thor opened the door and Tony joined them in front of the fireplace. “That snowman can’t stay. The snow plow can’t get through.”

“Our man of snow shall remain forever.”

Marta nodded, then took a small sip of hot chocolate. “He’s going to talk to Sol about it.”

Tony looked confused. “Okay, well the plow has to get through somehow, and if that means knocking down that mountain of snow outside your door, so be it.”

“There shall be no need for the snow plow, Stark. I shall handle the snow.”

“I know you’re the god of thunder, but I didn’t know that meant you could control the snow, too.”

Thor laughed and walked to the door where he stopped and held out his arm.

Marta gasped softly as Mjolnir flew into his hand. “Wow.”

“Do not worry, Stark, I shall clear the snow myself.” He turned to smile at Marta. “And our mighty snow warrior shall continue to stand for ages to come. I shall return for more hot cocoa, if you have no objections”

Marta grinned. “None at all.”

Nodding, he grinned at her. “Then I shall return quickly. Farewell, Stark.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “This was supposed to be a nice, relaxing weekend, and now I have to shovel snow and babysit Point Break.” He summoned his suit and after fully suiting up, turned to Marta before flying out to join Thor. “See ya, Snow Queen.”


End file.
